


眼见为实（虽然这跟我想的一点都不一样）

by bamblanche



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Wade has standards
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: “卧槽，”死侍缓缓地说。他盯着彼得的样子让彼得浑身发毛，虽然他平时也经常在不合适的场面诡异地偷瞄他，但这次尤甚。“你逗我吗？”他最后说道。“你才几岁啊你？十二岁吗？”





	1. 这跟我想的一点都不一样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing the real you (it's not what I imagined)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518316) by [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



后来的后来，彼得就很难解释清楚到底发生了什么、死侍是什么时候出现的（还有他到底为什么会出现在这儿），以及爆炸发生的原委。

但事实上，彼得已经根本不在意这些破事儿了，因为身边所有的东西都炸开了花，整栋大楼向他压过来。他正忙着逃命，尽量不让自己在这儿 _一命呜呼_ 。

你懂的。一个再平常不过的周二夜晚。

他连滚带爬的时间多于跳来跳去，最后终于倒在一个屋顶上——说真的，其实任何带盖子的地方都行，他现在可不挑三拣四。但是果然只有高高远离的屋顶才会让他感到安心……他浑身上下都在疼。他试图起身，但没能做到。他喘不上气，心里迷迷瞪瞪地地想着这可糟了，因为氧气对于那些愚蠢的小东西——比如脑细胞或者别的什么——很重要来着。

然后突然有人在他脸上扯了一把，就好像硬要把他的皮肤从骨头上剥下来一样。除了这里指的当然不是他的脸，而是那该死的面具……

彼得闻到了纤维的焦糊味，不由得干呕起来。从他喉咙里发出了一声痛苦的怪响，紧接着又是一阵破碎的咳嗽声。他的面具被拽下来时发出的声音令他吃痛地瑟缩了一下（有时他的制服感觉就像他身体的一部分，眼睁睁看着它被扯成碎片简直太难受了），下意识地转身就跑。但是他还没跑多远，就撞上了墙。

他仍狂咳不止，此时最重要的事情就是不要让自己窒息而死，所以他很难将注意力放在眼前模糊的人影上。那人看起来一块红一块黑还挺眼熟并且 _离得太近了_ 。

“……额你需要人工呼吸吗？因为哥超会做的！虽然我可能更适合做那个吸的而不是吹的人假如你知道我在说什么的话。我还喜欢咬，真的，女孩儿们都喜欢得不行。你要我做人工呼吸吗？我保证不会咬你的，除非你想让我咬。小蜘蛛？你想让我咬你吗？”

彼得想去死了。

“……走……开……”他烦躁地说。他低下头，把脸贴在膝盖上。

他现在能对付很多事儿。但死侍可不行。死侍的话绝对不行。

“哦得了吧伙计，我真超扎心的！这一点都不炫酷！我正在践行英雄事迹救你的小命哪！”

彼得有 **好多** 想反驳上面这句的话，但是他几乎喘不上来气。

“爆炸……？”他呛了一口。

“嘿，这可不是我做的！是那个小绿人干的好事！你不能把所有锅都推到我身上，除非你能证明我参与了肯尼迪的刺杀行动。”

绿魔。所以彼得对于目前一锅粥的判断是正确的。太棒了。要是眼前能停止天旋地转就更好了。

一只手出乎意料般小心翼翼地触摸他的脖颈。“我知道，人们都说你在快晕过去的时候要把头贴在膝盖内侧，但这根本就是胡扯——有一次我的头就在两腿之间，那感觉可是糟透了；虽然没准是因为当时我的整个上身都不见了……我说到哪儿了？哦对。当你喘不上来气的时候，你最好不要把脸压住。要我说这会起反作用。所以把脸抬起来。你懂的。呼吸。深呼吸。”

彼得抬起头斜视着他。 _解决它_ ，他想说， _你以为我在干什么？_

但死侍的脸……面具……看起来不大对劲，有些微小但 _确实存在_ 的变化让彼得忘记了所有要说的事情。

因为……该死。

该死！

他的脸变得煞白，整个人惊慌失措。

他的面具不见了。他的面具是几英尺之外地上的一块烧没了的破纤维布。死侍不应该看到他不戴面具的样子的。死侍 _永远_ 都不该看到。

“卧槽，”死侍缓缓地说。他盯着彼得的样子让彼得浑身发毛，虽然他平时也经常在不合适的场面诡异地偷瞄他，但这次尤甚。

“你逗我吗？”他最后说道。“你才 _几岁_ 啊你？ _十二_ 岁吗？”

彼得对他怒目而视。真的假的？这才是重点吗？

“我有几次险些 _伤_ 到你！你应该说点什么的！操！兄弟！我不伤孩子。我只会削他们的头，然后用糖块砸他们头顶。有时我的确会打屁股，但那是他们太调皮了。我以我童子军的名义保证。”

“你不是童子军。”

一只手拍着他的后背，动作僵硬并且力道很重，彼得几乎一个白眼就翻上去了，假如不是看在死侍很努力的面子上。 _呼吸_ ，他默默想着。 _只要……保持呼吸就好了_ 。

过了会儿，背上的抚摸变得轻柔了些，甚至可以说是有点舒服。彼得试图把注意力放在背后那只手的节奏上。这很有用。

呼气……吸气……呼……吸……

_加油，彼得……集中注意力……这一点都不难……_

很奇怪，心里的那个声音听起来总是有点像美国队长史蒂夫。

“哥们，”死侍在长久的静默后开口。他听起来好像吓坏了。“我应该打电话给你爸爸妈妈吗？他们需不需要……我不知道，额把你接走？”

“我的……？啥——……？”皮特愤怒地磨着牙，感到自己被侮辱了。“我不是十二岁。我都二十一了！”

死侍的手顿了顿。“好吧好吧，”他说，“想再来一次爆炸吗？”

彼得叹了口气。“……跟你没有关系。”

“你瞧，假如你真的才十二岁那我麻烦就大了。我会恨后悔……嗯， _偶尔_ 朝你开枪，给你丢炸弹还有把你下一座大桥更不用提那次我……”

“……十七！”彼得咳嗽着说。“我快十八岁了，行吧。你别说了……”

他又咳起来，呼吸仍然难得要死，但至少感觉不像一群大象在他肺上跳舞了，更像是在跳华尔兹。

“这也不行。有一两次我都对着你勃起了，你知道，现在我感觉自己就像一个大人渣。我的意思是，就算我也有底线，虽然他们可能不高，但我是有自己的标准的。小孩子可 _根本_ 不在我的狩猎名单上面……”

彼得呻吟一声。他的头真的很疼。全身哪里都疼，说实话他头晕目眩，十分想吐，根本没心情讨论这些。

“……不用刮胡子？讲真，你看起来还没长胡子，但是你的腿显然……额，你的衣服太紧了……”

死侍已经在胡言乱语了。彼得知道这可不妙。死侍总是滔滔不绝地说废话，甚至当你把他的头摘下来他还是不会闭嘴。但像这种语速飞快，惊慌失措的胡言乱语只会发生在事情急转直下之前。

“……以及我勒个草，你的制服 _为什么这么_ 紧，哥，你不知道这样人们会追着你发情吗？你 _怎么_ 想的？你的父母怎么可能会让你从家里出来，穿得像个红黑相间的脱衣舞娘 _（candy stripper）_ ……”

“……我想你说的应该是 _志愿护士（candy striper）_ ，虽然我觉得你可能并不知道这是什么意思。”

他隐约记得托尼也向他指摘过他的制服，但他相信不是因为太紧了或者看起来像个跳舞的，而更像是， _弹性纤维？！你疯了吗？！这根本不防弹！_

“等等……你有父母吗？难道你？……别告诉我你是个孤儿，千万别，这个设定太狗血了，糟透了，感觉就像我烧了一整个宠物医院还是别的什么一样，真的伙计，你得……”

“你能……别说了吗？”彼得绝望地问。“拜托。”渐渐窒息此刻看起来越来越像是合理的选项了。

“我没看过你的主线刊，所以我根本不知道，好吧？我甚至不知道这是哪个宇宙——我把你从桥上扔下来过吗？”

“……好像是没有？”

“好吧，那么就不是 _那个_ 宇宙。”

彼得想站起来，很大程度上是想从死侍身边跑开，但是所有试图动弹的念头全部都被左腿传来的剧痛塞了回去。他眼前发白。他一定有一两秒的时间失去了意识，因为下一刻他所看到的是死侍离他前所未有的近，他自己则躺在地上，双眼望天。

“啊哦，哎，唉。这可不行。”死侍宣布道。“我不觉得你的脸原本就是烧伤的，但是 _我_ 又知道什么呢……”

“太棒了…”他哑着嗓子说，“现在我要吐了。”

一张好奇的红黑色的面具向下瞅着他。

“哦。嘿。跟我走吗？”

“不要。”

“别这样。搭档总是互相照顾的。”

“……不是搭档。”彼得闭上眼睛，使劲咽下喉咙里升起的胆汁。“有多糟……？”

死侍安静了一瞬，但仅仅是这点时间已经让彼得感到很不妙。

“呃，浅得跟鸡爪子挠的一样，对吧？我的意思是，我的脸经常遭殃，基本上全是疤，所以……”

“有多糟？”彼得固执地重复道。

死侍长呼一口气。“哥们。你的腿就像个肉串。一根生的。另外一根被烤焦了。比较糟糕。真的有点……不妙。”

“……天呐……”他暗自叫苦。

这解释了那令人难以忍受的疼痛，好吧。

虽然他能比常人恢复得快许多，但即使是他的自愈能力，处理这样的伤口也要花上几天。

他绝对不会这个样子回家。仅仅是想一想保持任何直立的姿势，在他的腿上施加任何压力，就让他冷汗直冒，一阵反胃。绝对不行。

“记得提醒我……最近不要再这么着被炸一下了…行吗？”他气喘吁吁地说，“这可……不像别人告诉你的那样有趣。”

“好。相信我，我懂。”

他或许确实知道，彼得突然意识到。这听起来竟然挺安慰人的。

死侍点点头，突然看起来下定了决心。这一般都不是什么好事。

“那成吧……现在只能做一件事了，对吧？”他靠近彼得。

“你要现在了结我吗？”彼得问道，半张着眼睛，但有半分认真。“我现在可不能阻止你…”

“别傻了 _(be a dweeb)_ ，”韦德听起来真的有点恼火，“或者说，别比以往 _还傻（dweeber）_ 。”

“那……根本不是一个单词……”

“哦闭嘴吧。你是谁？ _语法队长（Captain Grammar）_ 吗？你是来纠正 _过去进行时_ 的错误用法，还是要用 _牛津逗号（oxford comma）*_ 把别人戳瞎?”

彼得笑了。

然后他就昏了过去。这或许对他来讲是件好事。

 

 _*_ _注：牛津逗号（Oxford Comma）,指的是用英文枚举一些示例的时候，紧跟在并列连词（通常是 and 和 or）之前的那个逗号 EG: I like Spider-man, Deadpool, and Wolverine. 这里“and”之前的都好就叫做牛津逗号/哈佛都好，总之是一种硬性语法规定。_


	2. 第二章 一切都变了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：结尾画风突变，以及，死侍还是……死侍。

彼得缓缓地张开眼睛。

出现在视线中的是天花板。这天花板看着怪陌生，上面有不熟悉的污渍，并没有他家屋里天花板上贴的闪闪发光的星星贴画。

他困倦地蹙起眉头。有些事情不对劲，但他说不出到底……

“哦嘿呀。你还活着。”

这声音让他为之一震，猛地把头别了过去。

死侍。

他居然和死侍在一个屋里而他的蜘蛛感应没反应。

**_他和死侍在一个屋里。_ **

死侍明显已经准备好在他睡觉的时候猛扑过来手刃他了，他的手上滴滴答答地流下来又红又粘稠的液体……血，这只能是那些无辜受害者的血或者……彼得的血……该死，他要被……

彼得做过跟眼前的景象一模一样的恐怖的噩梦。

他跳了起来。其实他并没有明确想到要动，但他的身体总是在他还没来得及眨眼时便率先做出反应。前一秒他还躺在沙发上，而转眼他便伏身蜷缩在最远的那堵墙边上，喘着粗气。

“哇哦，”韦德一字一顿地说。“你可真 ** _快_** 。”

彼得连忙摇摇头以驱除眼前模糊的视线。他近乎感到恐慌。他的身体有点奇怪。所有一切都显得沉重缓慢极了。死侍一定是对他做了什么。他一定……

“退后！”他命令道。他的声音听起来粗重沙哑，并且说到一半就破音了。“把手放到我能看见的地方！”

“哥们，”韦德边说边摆动着他的手指。“我的手？认真的吗？你为啥不担心那些我用脚趾就可以做出来的事儿？或者用我的牙齿？”

“我在哪？”彼得问。他开始慌了。他向下扫了一眼，发现自己除了一件比他至少大三倍的奇怪的绿色衬衫之外什么都没穿。“发生了什么？你做了什么？还有我的衣服在哪儿？站……站在原地，不许动！”

“问题可真够多的，总统先生（pumpkin）。你想让我按照时间顺序，字母表排序，还是打乱顺序回答你的问题？”

彼得又眨了眨眼，慌乱多多少少消退了一部分。

主要是因为韦德并没有乱动。

所以……好吧，没准韦德没打算扑过来。他坐在一张扶手椅上，面具卷起来，露出嘴和遍布伤痕的脸。他正在吃墨西哥卷饼，还有他手上的那个红色的粘液是……酱汁？

彼得感到好多了。还有蠢多了。

但是，你们也知道，死侍还是死侍，他 ** _总是_** 危险十足。

“我在哪儿？”他重复了第一个问题。

“这儿看起来像哪儿？”韦德歪着头，看起来颇为好奇。“这儿可不是蝙蝠洞，假如你想关心的话。我可以继续吃了吗？我的卷饼要凉了。卷饼凉了之后可不会发生什么好事。人们可能会丢掉他们的手脚或者头或者别的东西。”

彼得狐疑地四下张望了一番。

实话说，这看起来不像是“死侍的秘密地下审讯室”。那就放心多了。像一个蛮普通的公寓间，虽然有点脏乱差，但并不比彼得自己的屋子更加糟糕。

“你对我做了什么？”彼得说，试图站起身来。他的头晕乎乎的。

“我开始觉得自己被误会了，小蜘蛛。我这次可是 ** _正派_** 呢！难道你没读作者的声明吗？”

“韦德……”

“有一场爆炸——顺便一提并不是我干的——是一个绿油油的长得很猥琐的坐在飞翔花板上家伙，以及，我觉得他 ** _都有_** 九十岁了。他是个十足的坏人，而你就，就像，一个需要江湖英雄挺身而出的小姑娘一样。于是我出现了。”

绿魔。爆炸。对了。

记忆的碎片开始渐渐回到他的脑海里。

他的面具……韦德看到了他的脸！

他想起了烧焦皮肤的味道，不由得屏住呼吸。他的腿……

彼得打了个冷颤。他突然注意到自己下半身传来的感觉。他强迫自己不要往下看，因为自己肯定不会喜欢。

韦德又咬了一口卷饼。

彼得盯着他。一瞬间他有一种晕头转向的错觉，在天旋地转的世界中他没有办法站稳脚跟，没有一个地方可以，现在也是。一处也没有。

他在……这儿。浑身都在疼。韦德站在眼前。而且他还没有试图杀他。真令人疑惑。

或许是他的大脑决意时不时地短路一下，他并不确定到底发生了什么，但是他知道自己站了起来（好吧，他其实靠在墙上，但至少是直立着），下一刻世界的天平倾斜向一边，他也向那一方倒去……之后不过又是转瞬之间，他撞到了一个宽阔的胸膛上。

韦德接住他了。

他的视线发白，但彼得强迫自己保持清醒。

“好吧，出乎意料。没想到你是那种会晕倒的类型，但是嘿，不管你在胡思乱想什么，我猜。我不会干预的。”

彼得听到声音低沉的隆隆声，他被……抬起来然后……哦不。

“让我下来！”他尖声叫道。但这是一声足够阳刚的尖叫。孔武有力的尖叫。一点也不像一条小狗面临阉割时的叫声。

“我们已经玩过这个游戏了，你不记得了吗？我把你抱过来的。像抱公主一样。”

“你才没有！”

“是啊，我也很吃惊。但是黄色对话框里的那个声音坚持说这样做很好。因为现在我明显是个正派人士。我会尝试做到那样的，你知道吗？我甚至这两天把一只猫咪救下叔。我朝她开了一枪。”

“你不能朝猫开枪。”

“嘿，我没打中。她跳下来了。幸福美满的结局，对吧？”韦德比彼得想象中更加仔细地把他安置回沙发上。

彼得因腿部受到振动而疼得呲牙咧嘴，双眼也变得雾蒙蒙的。当韦德戳了一下他的腰时，他不由自主地向后缩起来。

“接下来这两天你最好不要多动……嗯，虽然只有几个小时，但看起来我们好像已经度过了‘生汉堡’的阶段了。你恢复得很快。这不错。虽然不像你的动作一样迅速，但对于一个宝宝英雄来说不坏。”

“我不是个宝宝，我……”

“十六岁。”韦德的话令彼得哑口无言，因为他突然看起来变得很正经。“你对我说谎。两次。对于一个好人来说有点过分了。”

“我很……抱歉，我……”彼得愣了一下，“什么鬼？我不需要向你道歉。我一点都不抱歉。这不关你的事。”

“但是，”韦德继续说道，听起来有些气急败坏，“你的名字是彼得·帕克，你他妈去年在你该死的高中得了个该死的科学奖以及 ** _你他妈只有_** 十六岁。”

“你怎么……？”彼得一瞬间变得口干舌燥。

死侍知道他的名字。这甚至比看到他的脸还糟糕。虽然死侍原来 ** _绝对不可能_** 在人群中偶遇彼得·帕克的时候认出他来，但是知道了他的名字后……

知道他的名字意味着他总是能够知道在哪儿找到他。

“我知道你觉得我头脑简单四肢发达，但是我 ** _知道_** 怎么调查一个人。”

“你绝对不能告诉其他人！绝对不行！”

韦德知道了。韦德 ** _知道了_** ！那个谁都不能堵住他的嘴的韦德！彼得暗自叹气。

上帝啊。

“可是你知道我的名字。”韦德指出。

“ ** _所有人_** 都知道你的名字！这不一样！”

“没准是。没准不是。”

彼得安静了片刻。“我几乎十七岁。只有两个月了。二者没什么区别。”

“这他妈区别大了去了。”但是他的声音中并没有透露出怒气。

有些事不太对。韦德不太对。或许不是“不对”（因为韦德没有 ** _“对”_** 的时候），但是……不知怎的很奇怪。他跟以往很不一样，看起来很克制。虽然只有一点，但是已经足以让彼得起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“怎么了？”他问。

“什么怎么了？”韦德回答。

“发生了什么？”

“我的脑袋里吗？很多事。你绝对想象不出烦人的黄色对话框一直在打断我深刻而又重要的内心独白。而现实中呢，或许就没啥。一定是你的错。你就像是个搅局的。”

“不，我的意思是……”彼得停下，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，不太确定自己要说的话，“为什么这对你来说这么重要？”

韦德看向他。“猜猜看。”

“这不像你 ** _在意_** 跟谁打架一样！”彼得愤愤地说，“别告诉我你突然重拾良心了。”

韦德默然不语。

“什么也没变。”

在悄然流逝的那一瞬，彼得还没来得及反应，韦德便跨过他们之间的距离，抓住了他的衬衫。彼得想要坐起来，但是胸口上的那只手把他推了回去。另一只手伸向彼得的脸。强有力的五指钳住他的下巴，抬起他的脸。他徒劳地挣扎，艰难地捕捉着氧气，心中震惊的程度远远大于肉体的痛苦。

脸上的力道加重，下一刻死侍的面具只有咫尺之遥，几乎和他的脸贴在一起。

“一切都变了。”

彼得的双眼渐渐睁大。

韦德向下盯着他。

他的手指掐进他的脸颊，彼得吓得一动不动，一股令人心悸和绝望的无力感涌上心头。

韦德的手指抚过彼得的下唇，他通常表情丰富的面具这次却变得深不可测。

“放开我，”彼得轻轻地说，喉咙又干又涩，“你得放我走。我 ** _要_** 回家。”

韦德像是有几个小时都没有动弹。他高大的身躯压着彼得，这本应该很疼的，但是他麻木得没有任何痛感。他想自己多半没有弄清楚发生在眼前的事。

突然，他脸上的压力消失了，随之而去的还有他身上的重量。彼得大口呼吸着空气。他感到些许宽慰的眩晕，而剩下一小部分的自己却感觉像吞下了什么火辣辣的东西。

“走吧，”韦德说道，没有正眼看他。他背朝彼得，肩膀绷直，看起来充满戒备，“我想你在我的事情上耗费了足够多的时间了。穿越线时间长了也会变得无聊。衬衫你留着吧。绿色根本不是我的风格。”

彼得走了。

但是在返程的路上，他的脑海里一直回荡着韦德的声音。

“一切都变了……”

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，这里译者Bamblanche  
> 乐乎有屯粮，欢迎拜访~  
> Id: PsychicallyIdle


End file.
